Twisted faith
by I'm a Blank Sheet
Summary: Mikan is a trouble maker who just wants an exciting life, and she got her wish granted....my 2nd fanfic! pairings: NxM, HxR and a whole lot of others...pls.read
1. Prolouge

UNEXPECTED (SUMMARY)

Anime-chan

Summary: Mikan Sakura is a rich, smart, pretty, Goth, trouble-maker, butt-kicking girl, who always was in a fight with both the girls and the boys; may it be teachers, students and maybe even the principal; strangely, she won every quarrel, fight or bad-mouthing contest in her school, in the fights, because she was a black belt and master at almost every martial art known to man. She got tired of her school and wanted to transfer to another, more exciting one, and she got her wish granted. She was transferred to a mysterious school, who only accepts "special" people with mysterious powers called **Alices**, strangely the school is found in a private island in the middle of the pacific where it really seems secluded. Little did she know that she was the most special person to ever enter the gates of Gakuen Alice…?

…End of prologue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anime-chan: hey guys! I'm back with my second chapter; this is another one of my stories/fanfic (apart from "Winged Heart") and both are on Gakuen Alice…hope you all enjoy!!!

Natsume: this dummy over here started another story when she still hasn't even finished the other one

Anime-chan: so? It's none of your business whether I make even 10 at once!

Natsume: whatever, I'm just warning you anyway; it might affect your _**already **__bad_ grades… (Smirk)

Anime-chan: Don't rub it in! I'm not so _**totally gifted **_like you!

Natsume: of course not! I'm way smarter than you and that baka!

M+A-c: hey! Don't think high of yourself you idiot! You're still a perverted moron as always! (With flame background)

Natsume: Tsk…I don't need my precious time, wasted on you air heads, sayonara

Mikan: that jerk really flares me up!

Anime-chan: you're angry with a flame caster and you're the one flaring up…lolz

Mikan: you must've forgotten anime-chan, in this fanfic…I'm also a flame caster, and it runs in my…..

Anime-chan: mikan! Don't spoil the next chapter!!!!

Mikan: uh, Gomenasai

Anime-chan: (phew!) that was close

Yuu/inchou: too close for comfort

Mikan: oh, hey there inchou; I didn't knew you were going to be in this fanfic

Yuu/inchou: all the others are going to be, including Permy

Mikan: what!? Anime-chan, why'd you put Permy in, too? The butt-head-moron's already gonna be there! Why put that hag in??

Anime-chan: there's no excitement in that… (anime-chan said while covering Mikan's mouth) okay, that's enough…we've said enough already…it might spoil everything else…

All: Right! The next chapter "NEW SURPRISES"


	2. Really?

Chapie 1: Really?

_Anime-chan: hey there guys, it's me, anime-chan, presenting you with my second story_

_Italicize- _thoughts

**bold- **place, chapter

underlined- strong feelings

_**all three- **_shouting, stronger feelings

**Chapter 1: life as Mikan Sakura**

_"What a boring day!"_ mikan shouted inwardly "this day was totally boring! The teachers weren't as spiteful as the other past few days and they where actually being nice to me this time, my classmates weren't as annoying, my fan boys weren't bothering me the whole day thank goodness those bakas didn't come shouting for me to go out with them today and the principal never called me up the whole day, even when I poured mustard all over his office this morning! What's up with everybody? They weren't being themselves and some even decided to hang out with me, the notorious trouble maker of the class, I guess they're getting used to it, and I did do the mustard thing last month, so………" her thoughts were cut up short as she was riding her black-cool, super-fast motorcycle through a familiar path back to their mansion; it was a four story high building with exquisite architecture work; it was mocha brown in color and was so beautiful down to the last detail, it was like a castle, and Mikan was the princess and heir to the palace, since she is an only child and her parents believe that girls bring luck in the business.

"I wonder if mom and dad's home?" mikan asked to herself, trying to find one of their expensive cars, namely they called it by one special name, aka-chan; they called it this because it was crimson red, as red as blood, which was because they wanted to have a special car, that no one can ever copy, it was designed by a private master technician, who only accepts the upper-class clients, namely, Mr. Sakura; and that is why it's called "the red sakura petals" it seems girly, but that wouldn't keep the sakura's from having it their way and they called it by aka-chan as a nickname……ehem, going back to the present, as mikan was trying to find their cool car, she was surprised to see that her parents were waiting for her on their front porch , her mother was waving furiously and a big smile was plastered on her face

_Yuka Sakura: has a ditzy personality ,in her mid-twenties, 5'6 in height, long auburn hair __reaching to her mid-waist, much like Mikan's, has green eyes, pink is her favorite color and her way of thinking is exactly the opposite of Mikan's_

While Mr. Sakura was beside her with a grin, but partly has a stern face for some unknown reason

_Akira Sakura: strict, overprotective, but kind father, in his early thirties, 6'0 in height, has dark blue hair, has deep brown eyes, blue is his favorite color, mikan got her attitude from her father, except for the kind part…_

"Mikan, why aren't you wearing your helmet?" her father asked with a disappointed look

"and why are you wearing that hideous, black jacket with that shirt?!" her mother, the forever fashionista of the family, said eyeing Mikan's outfit

_Mikan Sakura: punk-like, butt-kicking girl with parents who owns the sakura corp. who manufactures almost everything, from erasers to cars, you name it! But they're big on the clothes, (mainly because her mother forced Akira on it), 15 years old, height: 5'5 has a black, cool, super-fast motorcycle (how she could ride it on her age, I don't know?), has long brunette hair which reaches to her lower-waist, has brown, crystal orbs, black-belt/ master at almost every martial art, smartest in her whole school and is considered to be " the shiro-neko" in her school, 'cause she likes cats and she kinda has a liking to white, but mostly black, she has a nasty attitude towards loud, annoying people who think they're all special and she gets irritated to them easily that's why she hates her school (it's full of them) but she's nice to humble and friendly people, she only shows her real fun-loving self when she's around friends or family, she doesn't have a lot of friends but she treasures them with everything she's got _

"Whatever old man" mikan said and got off her bike, and glared at her father, who, instinctively, glared back, it's a kind of a home welcoming thing…hehe?

"Come on you two, it's not the time for you two to quarrel like this, we still have important things to discuss about" Yuka said half-shouting, which made akira lower down his glare, and mikan earned another victor

"Ehem, mikan we need to talk to you about your new school" Mr. Sakura said briefly

"WHAT! I'm transferring!?" mikan shouted a little and regained her cool

"Yes, you see, we went there when we were young and that's the place we first met" yuka said with gleaming eyes, which made mikan fall down anime-style and led to her asking:

"Where is it gonna be?" mikan said suspiciously

"At an island at the pacific" Akira said

"At the pacific, what the heck am I going to do there?!" she half-shouted

"Mikan, calm down, we'll give you the full details inside" mother said

"Fine"

**Inside the mansion**

"Now mikan, you will be transferred to Gakuen Alice, you should be grateful that you were accepted here because only special people could get in it" Akira said, chuckling, which led to the confusion of our dear mikan

"What do you mean by, -special people-?" mikan asked curiously

"Dear, we might've kept this a secret for a long time now, but we think you're old enough to understand" Yuka said with a guilty look

"So, what do you mean?" mikan asked

"You see, the only ones accepted at this academy are special people"

"Um, pops, you just said that a while ago…!" mikan said with veins popping from her forehead

"Really, Gosh I am getting old!" Akira said with a terrified face

"Oh dear, you look as fine a lad as when I first met you" yuka said with eyes filled with understanding and love and with a background of hearts and colorful flowers

"Can't we just get to the point already!?" mikan said, almost puking at her parents

"Oh yes…we should get on going right dear?"

"Ehem, of course…by means of special, we mean **people with Alices**" Akira said with a hushed tone, so no one could hear

"What are **Alices?**" mikan said with a non-believing, unconvinced tone

"It's a kind of term for this power" Akira said, obviously, he, too, doesn't know what Alices mean

"Nice meaning I was _really _enlightened at what you said, pops" mikan said sarcastically

"Let's just demonstrate it to her, honey; I'm sure she'll get it more clearly afterwards" Yuka said

"I guess we should" Akira said and closed his fist and he looked like he was concentrating and finally, when he opened it again, there, at the middle of his palm, was a flame, but it was no ordinary flame…it was colored blue

"**WHAT THE HECK IS THAT???"** mikan asked, surprised at what her father was doing

"This is what we call a flame…come on mikan, it's like you haven't seen one before" Akira said, with Yuka nodding

"**That's not what I meant!!! I meant how that flame got to your palm out of nothing??" **Mikan shouted at her parents for their lack of common sense

"Oh, I told you it was because we have Alices! Mine is the blue flame/fire and your mother's is…"

"…is the copy, steal and erase Alice, the nullification Alice and the elemental Alice**s**"

"Uh, why does mom have so many and why did she say Alices with an "s" after elemental and what is the copy steal and erase Alice thingy?" mikan said confused

"Well you see, the elemental Alice is actually 6 Alices combined, it consists of fire, ice, water, electric, plant/ground and wind alice, usually, one person could only have one of the given six but I have a different case, I have **all **of them; and the CSE Alice is actually very useful, you could steal, copy or even erase an Alice whenever you want, and the nullfucation alice cancels out any kind of alice" yuka said with a smile

"**Right, **and what Alice might I have?" mikan said, curious at what her Alice may be

"Most likely, you could have the fire Alice, since it runs in the sakura blood?" Akira said with a grin

"Pardon?" mikan asked, not getting what her father was saying

"The fire Alice runs in the sakura blood for generations now, and it never fails to come up with every new born child, may it be a direct descendant or a half-blood, we sakura's could make a flame out of nothing, and what's special about our flame is that its color changes with every generation, as you can see, mine is blue and I'm pretty sure that your color will be different from mine" akira said chuckling again

"And you could've inherited one of my Alices…" yuka said grinning

"Does that mean that I could get one of mom's Alices and Dad's?"

"Not necessarily, you could just get mine only or you could get mine and get one of you mother's" Akira said with a grim face

"But honey, she could get all of our Alices, just like what happened to me, I inherited both my mother and father's Alices" Yuka said

"That is another possibility" Akira said holding his chin and thinking…

"When'll I be leaving and when can you visit?" mikan asked abruptly

"You'll be leaving this weekend, and, sorry to say this dear, but we can't visit you while you still haven't graduated" Yuka said with a tear threatening to fall down her pretty face

"But don't worry, we could still get in touch through letters" Akira said with a sad, but reassuring look

"Geez guys, there's no need to get emotional about this, I'll be gone for a few years and later on…Poof, I'll be back in a flash" mikan said with a wink

"Now that's our mikan" both Akira and Yuka said at once (now tell if that doesn't show the "Lovers act as one" theory") that just made them look at each other, surprised

"Ha-ha, good one you two, that was really funny" mikan said giggling, and soon all the family joined in, laughing their hearts content, laughing…their last laugh together…

End chapter…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anime-chan: yay! I uploaded the other chapter!!! Wee!

Natsume: what are you so geedy about, baka…?

Mikan: he's just jealous he still hasn't showed up yet… (Giggle)

Natsume: who gave you that idea? The ice-cream man…

Mikan: FYI, he did, ice-cream mans are very wise…

Both (Natsume & Anime-chan): sweat-drop

All: see you next time (still sweat-dropping)

Mikan: and wait for the next chapter "the departure"…hopes you all enjoy


End file.
